Aï shiteru
by Shini-cat
Summary: Heero va partir en mission et Duo va découvrire quelque chose d'étrange pendant son absence....[2x1, 3x5] bonne lecture


**Titre:** Aï Shiteru ( le titre n'a rien à voir, c'est que j'ai eu du mal, alors j'ai prit celui là)

**Auteur:** Shini-cat

**Couple:** 2x1 (je suis accro à ce couple), 3x5x3 et du 2+3

**Genre**: Romance, avec un petit OOC de Trowa

**Bêta:** Gayana, toujours !!

**Disclamer:** Y sont pas à moi...snif :(

**Le coin de la bêta:**

_Encore une fois, une petite histoire bien sympathique, toute mignonne et pleine de bons sentiments. _

_Et comme toujours, j'adore les OS bien longue … De toute manière, les histoires sont jamais assez longues .. on en veut toujours plus. Lol_

_Gayana_

Aï Shiteru

Un jeune homme se promenait dans les bois. Ses pas étaient silencieux, ils frôlaient à peine le sol recouvert d'herbe, de branches cassées ou autres débris de la nature. Il semblait suivre un chemin bien précis. Si on regardait bien, on pouvait voir que quelqu'un était déjà passé par là. Peut-être même lui, qui sais.

Le jeune homme en question avait les cheveux courts et en bataille, des yeux d'un bleu magnifique. Certaines personnes s'amusaient à dire "cobalt" et un visage inexpressif. Deux bras finement musclés sortaient d'un T-shirt vert et des jambes toutes aussi musclées sortaient d'une short en lycra. Et à bien y regarder, il ne devait pas avoir plus de 15-16 ans.

Soudain, il s'arrêta et regarda les alentours, à l'affût de quelque chose. Quand il sembla l'avoir trouvé, il continua sa route. Entre les arbres, une faible lumière filtrée et un bruit d'eau lui parvenait de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait.

Arrivé à destination, il put admirer une magnifique cascade qui se terminait par un lac au pied d'une falaise d'une dizaine de mètres. Un sourire effleura les lèvres de l'adolescent. Il s'approcha près du lac et s'allongea sur le bord.

Il somnola pendant un long moment. Un petit peu de tranquillité ne faisait pas de mal de temps en temps, surtout en temps de guerre. Ce la faisait plus d'un an que ca durer et pratiquement jamais il n'avait pris le temps de prendre une pose. Depuis quelque temps, il avait découvert ce petit endroit de paradis.

En prenant garde que jamais personne ne le suive, il venait souvent pour décompresser.

Il se releva avec souplesse. Après un dernier regard vers la cascade, il tourna les talons et repartit en sens inverse. Le petit moment de détente était terminé, dommage!

Heero entra dans la maison sans frapper. Quatre têtes se tournèrent vers lui et une posa LA question.

-Où t'étais? Demanda un petit blond.

Heero haussa les épaules et monta dans sa chambre, individuel, pour s'installer devant son PC portable.

Il était rare, que dans chaque planque, il puisse avoir une chambre pour lui. Alors il en profiter. Il pouvait se reposer aussi, mais pas toujours autant, car n'importe qui pouvait entrait dans sa chambre.

Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir un fichier quand quelqu'un frappa discrètement à sa porte. Il rabattit l'écran et répondit. La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer le jeune américain. Il s'approcha silencieusement de lui et demanda:

-Où étais-tu Heero? Sa voix était douce, demandant une réponse sans l'exiger. Heero releva les yeux et répondit durement:

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire?!

Il avait conscience d'avoir parler un peu trop durement, mais il avait envie d'être seul. Il aurait du parler plus gentillement.

Les yeux mauves se remplir de tristesse et il répondit:

-Je voulais juste savoir, c'est tout. Désolé de t'avoir dérangé! Il fit demi-tour et sortit de la chambre aussi silencieusement que possible.

Il fronça les sourcils. Il avait remarquer que Duo avait changer ces dernier temps. Au début, Duo était quelqu'un d'infernal, impossible à supporter, toujours entrain de bouger. Il était tout aussi impossible de le faire taire.

Heero poussa un soupire et rouvrit son PC. Un fichier portant le nom "Duo" était ouvert et contenait plusieurs photos ainsi qu'un texte.

Duo entra dans sa chambre. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit.

_"J'en ai marre, marre ! ! ! Pourquoi il est si méchant, pourquoi ? ! ! ! Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ? ! ! Je veux seulement être gentil avec lui, j'ai même arrêté de faire le clown, je suis presque devenu aussi silencieux que Trowa, ce qui est un exploit ! ! Et pour qui ? ? Pour môssieur Heero-J'ai-un-balai-coincé-dans-le-cul-Yuy ! ! Et voilà comment il me remercie: en étant deux fois plus désagréable avec moi. J'en ai assez de faire des efforts pour lui, pour qu'il me remarque ! ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'il m'aime, rien qu'un peu ! ! Mais j'avais oublié que mon cher et tendre n'a pas de sentiments ! Je suis pitoyable ! ! ''_

Duo s'endormit, toujours exéder. Dans la chambre d'à coté, le susnommé Perfect Soldier tapait à une vitesse fulgurante sur les touches de son clavier.

Duo remua légèrement dans son lit alors qu'il rêvait.

_Duo se trouvait dans un parc où se situait un petit lac et des arbres, ainsi qu'un chemin de gravillons qui serpentait entre les __conifer._

_Il s'avança lentement sur le chemin, quand des éclats de rire se firent entendre. Duo regarda dans tou_s_ les sens, mais ne vit rien.__ Quelque __chose bougea à sa droite. Il tourna la tête tellement vite qu'il cru s'être fait un torticolis. _

_Et ce qu'il vit lui fit écarquiller les yeux. Heero avec Réléna pendu à son cou entrain de s'embrasser à pleine bouche. Sa vue se brouilla et quelque chose d'humide roula sur ses joues. Quand il s'en rendit compte, un rire hystérique passa ses lèvres, alertant le couple qui tournèrent la tête vers lui. Heero lui fit un sourire et avança vers lui avec dans sa main celle de la jeune fille._

_-Salut Duo, qu'est-ce que tu fai_s_ là? demanda Heero quand il fut devant lui._

_-Je ... je sais pas ! Répondit Duo avec un sourire forcé. Et toi ?_

_-Moi ? Réléna est ma petite amie, et je l'ai invitée pour un rendez-vous amoureux! Répondit Heero en embrassant Réléna. A coté, Réléna lui fit un sourire triomphant avant de dire:_

_-Tu vien_s_ Hee-chan, on va rater la séance de 17h sinon ! _

_-Bien sûr ma chérie! Il lui reprit la main et ils s'éloignèrent tout les deux, jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent, comme par magie._

_Duo se prit la tête entre les mains et tomba à genoux. Il retint les larmes comme il put._

_Une main se posa sur son épaule le faisant sursauter. Il releva la tête et cette fois crut faire une crise cardiaque._

_-Alors, la crevette, ça a pas l'air d'aller ? _

_-So...Solo ?_

_-Bah, qui veux tu que ce sois ? Bien sûr que c'est moi ! chuis pas l'Pape en culotte courte !_

_-Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

_-Je suis venu te dire d'arrêter de chialer. On dirait que tu as oublié la promesse que tu m'avais faite ?_

_-Non, je l'ai pas oubliée, mais c'est trop dur, Solo ! J'ai tenu autant que j'ai pu, mais là ... c'est trop, je peux plus ! sanglota Duo en s'accrochant au T-shirt de son aîné. Il sentit deux bras se refermer sur lui, dans une étreinte chaleureuse._

Puis les bras disparurent laissant place à un froid mordant et il se retrouva dans sa chambre. Il chercha d'où pouvait venir ce froid et vit sa fenêtre ouverte, lui apportant le vent glacé de fin de journée. Il la ferma et alla dans la salle de bain. Il fit une grimace quand il se regarda dans le miroir: ses cheveux étaient décoiffés, ses yeux, son nez et ses joues étaient rouges et les plies de l'oreiller avaient marqués son visage.

Il se passa le visage sous l'eau, défit sa natte et la refit. Quand il eut fini, il se regarda de nouveau dans le miroir: il avait meilleure mine !

Il sortit de la salle de bain et descendit dans le salon où il trouva les quatre autres devant la télé. Il s'assit entre Wufei et Heero, et regarda le film sans dire un mot. Personne ne remarqua le léger sourire qui éclaircit son visage quand la main d'Heero frôla la sienne lorsqu'il changea de position. A la fin du film, Quatre partit à la cuisine préparer le dîner, Wufei et Heero partir dans leur chambre et Trowa et lui restèrent dans le salon. Duo sursauta quand la voix de son coéquipier lui parvint au oreilles:

-J'ai pas l'impression que ça s'arrange entre toi et Heero, je me trompe ?

Duo eut un sourire triste.

-Comment tu fais pour toujours tout deviner ? demanda Duo en le regardant.

-La façon dont tu te comportes ! En t'assagissant, tu cherches à ce qu'il te remarque, qu'il remarque que tu fais des efforts ! Répondit Trowa.

Duo eut un sourire avant de faire une remarque toute innocente:

-C'est pas ton style de lire des livres sur les traditions chinoises.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand deux petites rougeurs apparurent sur les joues du français. Il grogna.

-Toi non plus, ça avance pas ? Demanda doucement Duo.

Trowa ne répondit pas mais hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

Duo se réveilla en sursaut: encore ce rêve ... Depuis qu'il l'avait fait pour la première fois, pratiquement tous les soirs, il revenait. Pas toujours avec le même scénario, mais toujours dans le même contexte: Heero et Réléna sortant ensemble.

Il savait que c'était fort probable qu'ils sortent ensemble, mais il préférait croire que ce n'était qu'une grande amitié. La jeune fille était très intelligente malgré son air de fille à papa. Duo et elle ne s'aimaient pas, ça, tout le monde le savait. La chose qui les oppose ? Simple: Heero. Tous les deux l'aimaient ! Seulement Duo était près à le laisser allez avec Réléna s'il était heureux avec elle ! Alors qu'elle ne le ferait en aucun cas !

Pour Duo, si Heero était heureux, ça lui allait, même si ce n'était pas avec lui. Il préférait le savoir loin de lui et heureux plutôt qu'avec lui et qu'il le trompe à tous va !

Duo se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Un vent frais, presque glacé lui fouetta le visage quand les volets ne le protégèrent plus. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la lune. Il resta un long moment à la fixer, perdu dans ses pensées. Lorsque le froid devint un peu trop mordant, il referma ses volets, sans fermer ses fenêtres. Il regarda l'heure: 05h59 ! Il savait de toute façon qu'il ne se rendormirait pas alors il se leva et s'habilla d'un t-shirt, étant déjà en boxer. De toute façon, depuis peu, plus personne ne s'étonnait de le voir se lever aussi tôt.

Quand il entra dans la cuisine, il ne fut pas étonné de n'y trouver personne, même Heero qui ne dormait que quatre heures au maximum par nuits. Il prit une tasse dans le placard et se servit un café extrêmement fort, lui qui ne buvait que du chocolat chaud. Il s'assit à la table et sirota tranquillement sont café.

Il l'avait à peine fini que des pas se faisaient entendre dans l'escalier. Heero fit son apparition avec son habituel marcel vert et short en lycra.

-Bonjour Heero, bien dormi ? Demanda poliment Duo en le saluant de la tête.

-Hn, bonjour ! Répondit Heero sans le regarder.

Duo poussa un soupir silencieux avant de se lever et de monter pour prendre une douche.

Quand il redescendit, les trois autres n'étaient toujours pas debout. Il partit s'asseoir dans le salon où son livre l'attendait ouvert sur la table à la page où il s'était arrêté.

Le livre avait beau être intéressant, il ne lui empêcha pas de remarquer que Heero s'apprêtait à partir!

-Où vas-tu ? Demanda Duo calmement.

-Mission ! Répondit Heero en claquant la porte. Après un instant de flottement, le temps que l'information lui arrive au cerveau, Duo se leva d'un bond et courut à la suite de Heero:

-ATTENDS ! ! Tu comptais nous le dire quand, au juste?

-C'est une mission solo, donc, ça ne vous regarde pas!

-On pourrait au moins être au courant, tu ne crois pas ? ! Je te signale que nous somme une équipe ! Je me rappelle qu'une fois, tu m'as passé un savon parce que je ne t'avais pas prévenu ! Je pourrais en faire autant ! !

-Urusei ! ! Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre ! Maintenant fous-moi la paix ! Et il tourna les talons pour continuer son chemin.

Duo en resta bouche bée. Il fronçât les sourcils en rentrant dans la maison. Il retourna s'asseoir dans son canapé. Il reprit son livre là où il l'avait arrêté. Mais impossible de reprendre la lecture de ce dernier. A bout de nerf, il se leva et monta à l'étage. Sans faire de bruit, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'Heero. Il s'approcha du bureau pour voir le précieux Laptop éteint. Il l'alluma et fut bien embêté quand une petite fenêtre s'ouvrit pour demander le mot de passe qui était en quatre lettres. Il fit une grimace, mais une petite icône où 'aide' était marquée lui sauva la vie. l'indice était en faite deux chiffres: 02. Duo haussa les sourcils et un seul mot lui vint à l'esprit: baka. Il ferma la page d'aide et tapa 'baka' et à sa grande surprise, le bureau s'afficha sur l'écran.

Il ouvrit la boite de réception pour trouver le mail. Quand il l'eut trouvé, il l'ouvrit et le lut. Mais quelque chose le dérangea. Il trouva enfin quand il lut une phrase où il était marqué que la mission était destinée au pilote 02 et non au pilote 01 ! Il avait remarqué que les aptitudes demandées ne correspondaient pas à celles d'Heero, mais aux siennes !Explosif, armes blanches ect ect... Heero allait droit à la mort s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose ! Il ne doutait en aucun cas du Perfect Solder, mais Heero ne pouvait tout simplement pas faire cette mission correctement, c'était son domaine, pas le sien !

Duo se releva et partit dans la chambre de Trowa. Bizarrement, il était maintenant aussi proche avec Trowa qu'avec Quatre, même s'il ne parlait pas beaucoup, il savait se faire comprendre et quand Duo voulait parler, il était là. A croire que depuis qu'il s'était assagit tout le monde l'acceptait plus, ce qui dans un certain sens l'arrangeait. Il avait aussi remarqué que plus il faisait le clown et plus les autres savait que ça allait mal.

Il ouvrit la porte doucement pour ne pas réveiller son occupant trop brutalement. Il s'approcha du lit où il vit une ombre se mettre en position assise.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Trowa.

-Heero est partit en mission ! répondit Duo.

-Et ?

-Cette mission ne lui était pas destinée ! C'est à moi qu'elle devait revenir !

Trowa fronça les...le sourcil qu'on pouvait voir.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'en ai aucunes idées ! s'exclama doucement Duo, pour ne pas réveiller les autres. Trowa repoussa les couvertures pour se lever. Il enfila un jean et un t-shirt et se tourna vers le natté.

-Je suppose que tu as fouillé dans son ordi ?

Duo prit une petite mine contrite et acquiesça doucement.

-Montres-moi !

Duo sortit de la chambre et retourna dans celle du japonais suivit par Trowa. Ce dernier étudia le mail en détail.

-Maintenant, on fait quoi, il est hors de question que je le laisse faire ! Il va revenir amoché ! Où peut-être...mort. souffla douloureusement Duo.

-Je croit que dans son ordi, il y a un système pour communiquer avec les Gundams, mais pour ça, faut trouver le code ! Dit Trowa. Je sais où il est, mais le code je ne l'ai pas!

-Je pense que je le connais ! Répondit Duo.

Trowa leva les yeux vers lui en haussant un sourcil.

-J'ai trouvé le mot de passe quand je l'ai allumé !

Trowa ouvrit un système et une nouvelle petite fenêtre s'ouvrit où un mot de passe de cinq lettres était demandé. il tapa n'importe quoi. 'code erroné' apparut sur l'écran avec une nouvelle fenêtre où une aide était proposée. Il cliqua dessus: 02! Toujours le même indice, mais pas le même mot de passe. Duo chercha quelque seconde avant qu'un mot ne lui vienne à l'esprit, seulement il hésita à le taper, sachant qu'il n'avait que trois possibilités, Et qu'au bout des trois l'ordi serait définitivement bloqué. Ce qui ne les arrangerait pas du tout. Il tapa quand même le mot et poussa un soupire de soulagement quand un écran noir s'afficha. Il nota quand même que même si Heero l'avait plusieurs fois menaçé de lui couper sa natte, il n'y avait jamais pensé une seule fois!

-Bravo. Murmura Trowa derrière lui.

Duo lui sourit et lui laissa la place. Trowa dut taper plusieurs codes avant que l'écran ne soit envahit par des parasites. L'image d'Heero fronçant les sourcils leur apparut sur l'écran. Duo poussa légèrement Trowa et regarda le japonais avec colère en s'écriant:

-Espèce de crétin, la mission était pour moi ! ! ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? ? ? ! ! !

Heero fronçât encore plus les sourcils et répondit:

-Qu'est ce que cela peut te faire ?

-La mission n'est pas dans tes aptitudes mais dans les mienne alors reviens ! ! !Maintenant ! !

...

-01, si tu ne reviens pas, je viens te chercher de force, est-ce claire ? ! Demanda Duo. La colère sous-jacente dans la voix de l'Américain fit apparaître une petite étincelle de peur dans les yeux prussien du jeune homme.

Heero ne répondit toujours pas, mais son froncement de sourcils s'effaça petit à petit, révélant un visage stoïque. Duo crut qu'il avait réussit quand Heero leva le bras et...éteignit le visiophone!

-NON, HEERO ! ! ! ET MERDE ! ! ! IL ME FAIT CHIER CE MEC ! ! !

-Que se passe-t-il ici ? Demanda une voix endormie derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent pour voir Wufei ainsi que Quatre sur le pas de la porte. Une infime rougeur apparut sur les joues de Trowa quand il posa les yeux sur Wufei seulement vêtu d'un caleçon.

Duo hésita, mais décida finalement de ne rien dire aux autres! Ca ne concernait que Heero et lui, déjà qu'il avait averti Trowa, alors si tout le monde était au courant, Heero ne l'apprécierait peut-être pas.

-Rien...enfin, si, mais je préfère ne pas le dire, alors si...

-...vous pouviez sortir ça serait bien ! Termina Trowa en voyant que Duo n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase, de peur de paraître désagréable.

L'asiatique haussa les sourcils mais repartit dans sa chambre néanmoins. Quatre le suivit et quand les deux garçons furent seuls, Duo se tourna vers le Français:

-On fait quoi, maintenant, on va pas le laisser y aller quand même ?

Trowa poussa un petit soupire:

-Non, on peut pas, mais on ne sait absolument pas où il est. Quand on aura enfin trouvé où il est, il sera peut-être trop tard !

-Mais y'a pas la destination dans ce putain de mail ?

-Il l'a effacé ! répondit Trowa.

...

-Mais...attends, cette mission, elle m'était destinée...alors pourquoi c'est sur son ordi qu'elle a été envoyée ? Pourquoi elle est pas arrivée sur le mien ?

...

-Il ose quand même pas détourner mes mails ? !

-Il ne les détourne pas ! Je crois qu'une copie lui parvient quand tu as un mail !

Duo regarda et en ouvrit plusieurs. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrirent que plusieurs missions lui étaient destinées, mais ce qui le surprit le plus c'est qu'il ne les avait jamais _faites _ces missions! Une deuxième chose le surpris: c'est qu'elles étaient des plus difficiles ! Heero avait...Heero avait effectué certaine de _ses _missions en plus de celles qu'il avait déjà ! Mais comment il avait fait ? !

-J'en reviens pas!

Il fouilla mais ne trouva pas de mail que lui et Hilde avait échangés, où même ceux qu'il s'échangeaient entre eux quand ils n'étaient pas dans la même planque.

-Duo va chercher ton ordi !

Duo sortit sans un mot et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec son ordinateur portable dans les mains. Il l'ouvrit et entra le mot de passe. Quand le bureau s'afficha, il ouvrit sa boite de réception. Aucun des mails ne lui étaient parvenus ! Heero détournait seulement ses ordres de missions ! Il avait quand même assez de gentillesse pour lui laisser un minimum d'intimité !

-Bon, on fait quoi, Trowa ? Demanda tristement Duo.

-On lui laisse une chance, et s'il revient avec ne serait ce qu'_une _égratignure...on l'étripe ! Répondit Trowa avec un infime sourire. Duo était content que Trowa lui face assez confiance pour sourire. Une main se posa sur son épaule.

-Duo ne t'inquiètes pas, il reviendra vivant !

Duo releva la tête et lui sourit en hochant la tête. Mais on ne se refait pas:

-Tu parles beaucoup dit donc ! le taquina Duo.

Le visage de Trowa redevint lisse.

-Je plaisantais Trowa ! Le prend pas mal ! demanda Duo.

Trowa hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce et il aurait été suivit par Duo si ce dernier n'avait pas eu une idée. Il ouvrit une recherche dans les fichiers en entrant le mot 'baka' cela ne donna rien il en fit d'autres avec les mots '02' et 'natte' mais ne trouva rien. Pour finir il tenta avec son prénom... Et écarquilla les yeux quand un fichier apparut dans la colonne de recherche.

Il l'ouvrit et vit plusieurs photos de lui: une quand il dormait, une autre où il jouait au basket, une autre où il lisait un livre ect ect... Il en fut estomaqué. Il descendit la page et trouva un texte. Il l'ouvrit mais fut découragé par la longueur. Il le ferma et éteignit l'ordinateur au complet.

Il descendit et trouva Trowa dans la cuisine entrain de boire un café. Il ne dit rien de ce qu'il avait trouvé, pour les mêmes raisons pour les qu'elle il n'avait rien dit aux autres un peu plus tôt !

Lorsqu'il avait lu l'ordre de mission, ladite mission ne devait durait que trois jour ! Il suffisait d'attendre.

Mais durant ces trois jours, les trois autres virent bien que l'américain devenait de plus en plus renfermé, de plus en plus anxieux. Quatre avait tout fait pour lui rendre le sourire mais rien à faire. Il avait même arrêté de manger !

Le deuxième soir Trowa se rendit dans la chambre de Duo, qui était allongé sur son lit. Il s'approcha et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Duo ne réagit pas. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et obtint enfin une réponse. Duo tourna la tête vers lui.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il faiblement.

-Duo, tu devrais manger ! Répondit Trowa avec douceur.

-J'ai pas faim, merci !

-Duo...murmura Trowa, exaspéré. Des larmes montèrent aux yeux du natté avant qu'il ne se jette dans les bras du brun en pleurant.

Trowa le serra maladroitement dans ses bras. Il finit par s'allonger dans le lit de son coéquipier pour lui permettre une meilleure position. Duo se musa contre lui et s'endormit, épuisé par ses pleures. Trowa continua de lui caresser les cheveux.

Il était rare de voir Duo sans son sourire. Mais ses dernier temps, il avait complètement changé. Bien que son sourire n'avait pas disparut, il avait simplement changer de nature.

En rentrant de mission en duo, Heero et Duo c'était disputer. Heero reprocher au natté d'avoir foiré une mission simplement pour le sauver. Duo n'avait pas compris comment Heero pouvait dire une chose pareille. La dispute avait durer longtemps.

_Flash Back_

_Dans le salon, des éclats de voix retentissait. Duo debout devant la cheminer, Heero assit devant son ordinateur portable se disputer. L'un reprocher à l'autre de l'avoir sauver, l'autre reprocher à l'un d'être suicidaire._

_-Je ne comprend pas comment tu peut dire une chose pareille ! Il était tout à fait hors de question que je te laisse mourir, tu entents ! _

_-La mission passe avant le reste ! Avait répondu Heero._

_-Mais tu t'en fout de ce que j'aurais put ressentir ! Tu t'en fout que si j'ai fait ça, c'est parce que je tient à toi ? ! S'était exclamait Duo, en colère._

_Heero l'avait fixé quelques instants avant de reporter son attention sur son précieux portable, sans rien ajouter._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu me vois ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu es confiance en moi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu ne me regarde plus comme un minable ? Dit-moi ! Parce que moi, franchement, je sais pas ! J'ai tout fait pour toi, tout ! Mais tu me considère toujours comme un moins que rien ! _

_Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, espèrant avoir une réponse, mais rien ne vint. _

_-Heero, si toi ce n'est pas le cas, moi je tient a toi, comme je tient au autres ! Ce que j'ai fait, je n'en espérer pas que tu me remercie à genoux, mais je penser au moins que tu me remercirait pour t'avoir sauvé la vie ! Un simple merci ... mais c'est trop demandé ..._

_Dans la cuisine, les trois autres se regarder tour à tour. Ce la faisait deux heures que les deux premiers pilotes se disputaient. Il pouvait entendre que la dernière phrase de l'américain était emplie de lassitude, comme vidé de toute force. _

_Ils l'entendirent pousser un dernier soupir avant de sortir du salon. Mais une dernière phrase parvint au oreilles de Duo._

_-Arrêtes d'être aussi casse-pied et peut-être que tu aura un peu de mon estime, mais pas avant ! _

_Duo avait été frappé par ses paroles méchante. Mais il n'en avait rien laissé paraître. Il était monté dans sa chambre._

_Fin Flash Back_

Ce fut ce jour là, que Duo avait commencer à changer. Devenant moins bavard, moins enjoué. En même pas quelques jours, il avait changer du tout au tout. Mais cela n'avait pas eu l'effet escompter.

Le lendemain matin, Duo se trouvait seul dans le lit. Il se leva et prit une bonne douche puis descendit dans la cuisine où il trouva les trois autres.

-Bonjour Maxwell !

-Bonjour Duo, bien dormi ?

Trowa hocha simplement la tête.

-Bonjour tout le monde. Répondit Duo.

Pendant le déjeuné Quatre essaya temps bien que mal de faire la conversation. Mais Duo n'avait pas du tout envie de participer pour une fois. Il était silencieux. Finalement Quatre abandonna et le silence retomba sur les quatre coéquipiers.

Quand il eut fini, Duo se rendit dans le salon et alluma la télé. Il s'assit et reprit la lecture de son livre. Quatre était partit dans le hangar pour faire quelques réparations sur son Gundam, Wufei était dehors pour faire ses exercices quand à Trowa, il était dans la cuisine pour lire le journal.

"_Enfin capturé, l'un des pilotes de Gundam est maintenant prisonnier d'OZ dans la base de France en Charente Maritime ! Le pilote est en court d'interrogation. Il refuse de répondre aux questions, mais les soldats font tous leur possible pour obtenir le lieux où sont caché les autres pilotes..._"

Le livre glissa des mains de Duo. Se levant d'un bond, il se rendit à la cuisine où il entra comme une bombe, faisant sursauter imperceptiblement le Français.

-Trowa, il s'est fait prendre ! s'exclama Duo, affolé.

Trowa reposa son journal et se leva pour se rendre dans sa chambre.

-Mais...où tu vas? Je viens de te dire que Heero était prisonnier d'OZ et toi tu vas te coucher ! ! s'exclama Duo. Trowa hocha la tête, exaspéré.

-Je ne vais pas me coucher, je vais me préparer, on va le chercher ! Je suppose qu'ils ont dit où il se trouvait et puis même s'ils l'ont pas fait, on peut toujours le localiser si son Gundam est en bon état ! Répondit Trowa en lui jetant un regard en coin.

-Oui, il ont donné la base, elle est en Charente Maritime en France ! Mais je te signale qu'on ait en Arabie ! Je veux pas être contrariant mais... c'est pas la porte à coté ! !

-Très bien, on le laisse là-bas ! répondit Trowa en faisant demi-tour.

-Hep hep hep hep hep!! C'est pas du tout ce que j'ai dit, alors tu vas dans ta chambre et tu fais ton sac. On part dans dix minutes ! Et il rentra dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Trowa secoua la tête et entra dans la sienne.

Ils se retrouvèrent cinq minutes après dans le salon. Mais Duo qui fut le deuxième a descendre ne trouva pas que Trowa dans le salon, mais également Wufei en train de le questionner. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre.

-Où vous allez ? Demanda Wufei en se tournant vers Duo en espérant obtenir une réponse à sa question.

-Mission Wufei. Mission en duo et elle est pour moi et Trowa ! Répondit Duo. Tu viens Trowa ?

Il sortit de la maison suivit par Trowa, mais aucun des deux ne remarqua le regard peiné qui se posa sur Trowa avant que la porte ne se referme.

Quand ils furent dans le hangar, Quatre leur demanda:

-Vous allez où?

Duo se retourna a bout de nerf et dit un peu abruptement:

-Nous avons une mission en duo alors vous êtes priés d'arrêter de nous mettre en retard avec vos questions _stupides _! !

Puis il tourna les talons et monta dans son Gundam. Quatre regarda Trowa en haussant les sourcils et ce dernier haussa les épaules avant de sauter dans son Gundam et de suivre Duo qui avait déjà décollé pour la France.

Pendant le trajet, ils mirent au point une tactique pour libérer le japonais.

Ils se cachèrent dans les bois pas très loin de la base. Ils se séparèrent. Duo partit vers les bâtiments où étaient enfermé Heero et Trowa partaient pour les bâtiment où étaient les commandes des cameras de surveillance de toute la base.

Duo brancha son micro:

-Trowa ? Tu m'entends ? Demanda Duo à voix basse.

-_5 sur 5! _

-Tu as mis les vidéos en boucle?

-_Oui, tu peux y aller!_

-Y'as pas eut trop de problème ?

-_Non, ils ne m'ont pas vu !_

-Ok ! Terminé !

Duo entra dans le bâtiment et chercha l'endroit où le japonais était enfermé. Il faillit plusieurs fois se faire repérer. Il voulait à tout prix éviter. Il voulait sortir d'ici avec Heero sans être obligé de tuer des ozzis ! Pour une fois, ce n'était pas son but premier. Et puis, si il faisait ça, il se fairait automatiquement repèrer.

Au bout d'un couloir un plan du bâtiment était affiché. Un de tous les étages, même ceux du sous-sol...où était retenu les prisonniers ! En faisant attention à ce qu'il n'y ait personne dans le couloir, il s'avança et chercha le chemin qui conduisait jusqu'au cachot.

Au détour d'un couloir, il trouva la porte qui cachait les escaliers. Trois garde la surveiller. Il n'eu donc plus le choix et sortit trois couteaux. Les uns après les autres, les gardes s'éffondrèrent, un poignard planté dans la coeur, sans aucune traces de sang.

Pour cacher son crime et garder sa couverture, il transporta les trois corps dans un petit local qu'il avait pris soin de vérifier. Il ouvrit la porte vérouillé avec une petit épingle toujours cachée dans sa longue natte.

Alors qu'il venait juste de fermer la porte, il entendit des bruit de pas.

Avec agillité, il sauta et s'accrocha au poutre qui était au plafont. Au moment ou il remonter sa tresse qui pendait dans le vide, un soldat tourna à l'angle du couloir.

Il s'arrêta quand il remarqua que les gardes de la porte qui menait au sous-sol n'était plus là. Duo retint sa respiration en attendant la réaction du garde. Il poussa un imperceptible soupir quand le garde marmonna un mécontent:

-Encore au bar ces trois là !

Il partit et Duo put redescendre du plafond sans un bruit. Il s'avança vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Il grimaça quand la porte grinça. Se faufilant dans le couloir sans que personne ne le voit, il fut frappé par la fraîcheur de coridore.

Il la referma et longea, toujours sans bruit, le couloir mal éclairé. Une lumière lui parvint de l'angle du couloir. Il se colla au mur, à l'angle, avec un couteau dans la main.

Avant que la personne ne comprenne ce qui lui arrive, il se retrouva étendu au sol avec un couteau dans la gorge. Duo réprima son sourire de Shinigami et continua son avancée dans le couloir. Il trouva enfin son but quand une série de portes s'étalèrent devant ses yeux.

Il regarda dans chacune des cellules par une petite grille sur le milieu de la porte. Il trouva son bonheur dans la sixième cellule. Il reprit son épingle et ouvrit le cadenas qui maintenait la porte fermée !

Quand le cadenas ne fut plus un obstacle, il entra et se précipita vers la forme recroquevillée sur le sol.

-Heero ... Heero, réponds-moi !

Duo brancha son micro:

-Trowa, tu m'entends ?

_-5 sur 5 ! Tu l'as trouvé ? _

-Oui ! Mais il est en mauvais état et il ne me répond pas ! Je vais devoir le porter jusqu'au Gundam, je vais jamais y arriver ! Tu peux pas faire diversion et récupérer Wing ? Demanda Duo, désespéré.

_-Je vais essayer ! _

Une ou deux minutes après, une alarme se déclancha et Duo prit le japonais dans ses bras pour le sortir de la cellule. Quand il se retrouva dans le couloir, il ne vit personne, mais du bruit se faisait entendre.

Trowa devait certainement usé de ses missile pour camouffler leurs fuite.

Il refit le chemin inverse comme il put. Il dut plusieurs fois se cacher pour éviter d'être repéré. Quand il put enfin sortir une voix résonna dans ses oreilles:

_-Le prisonnier c'est échappé ! Fouillez tou_s_ les recoin_s_ de la base et retrouvez-le ! ! Je répète: le prisonnier c'est échappé, retrouvez-le ! !_

Duo éclata de rire en resserrant sa prise sur le corps collé au sien. Il était décider à faire sortir Heero d'ici, et il le fairait, ce n'était certainement pas quelques soldats d'Oz qui allait l'en empêcher.

Quand il fut près de son gundam, il installa le pilote japonais sur ses genoux et s'attacha. Il alluma l'intercom et contacta Trowa:

-Trowa, bats en retraite, c'est bon, j'ai Heero!

Au loin il vit Haevy Arme partir avec Wing. Avant de faire de même, Duo alluma le haut parleur et s'exclama avec enthousiasme:

-J'ai récupéré votre prisonnier ! Maintenant, je vous conseille de ne plus l'approcher, sous peine de mort !

Sa voix, qui n'était pas aussi enthousiaste que ça, résonna dans la base. Les mobile Dolls qui se batter contre Trowa s'immobilisèrent. Après un éclat de rire hystérique pour appuyer ses paroles, il partit.

Il arriva à la hauteur de Trowa et ralluma l'intercom:

-Merci Trowa !

_-De rien !_

L'écran s'éteignit. Duo baissa les yeux et regarda tendrement le jeune homme reposant contre son torse. Il mit le Gundam en commande automatique en entrant la destination et serra le corps un peu plus contre lui. Il sentit quelque chose couler le long de ces joues.

-On peut dire que tu m'as fait une sacrée peur, mon vieux ! Vas-tu une fois de plus m'en vouloir ?

Et il éclata de rire, un rire heureux et un peu nerveux.

Il se pencha et prit une petite trousse de secours. Il soigna les plus grosses blessures, car malgré tout, celles-ci n'étaient peut-être pas légères mais pas mortelles non plus. Donc du désinfectant et des pansements suffisaient. Mais quand il voulut enlever le t-shirt il fit une grimace, le jeune avait le dos un peu trop endommagé à son goût.

Quand les plus grosses blessures furent soignées sommairement, il reposa le japonais confortablement contre lui. Le reste du trajet, il chantonna doucement, comme pour préserver le sommeil du pilote du Wing.

Quand les gundams mirent pieds à terre, à leur planque, une tornade blonde entra dans le hangar et se précipita vers eux en criant.

-Mon dieu, j'ai appris la nouvelle pour Heero ! Ils ont passé un fash spécial où ils disaient que le prisonnier avait été libéré !

Duo ne fit pas attention au jeune arabe et pris le chamain de la chambre du japonais où il le posa délicatement dans le lit. Il partit dans la salle de bain et revint avec tout le nécessaire et une bassine d'eau tiède. Il le déshabilla et enleva les bandages de fortune.

Il passa un linge imbibé d'eau tiède sur tout le corps. Avec lenteur et douceur, il refit tous les bandages. Il ne voulait pas faire souffrire plus le Japonais qu'il n'avait déjà certainement souffer durant ce court séjour dans les cellules d'Oz.

Complètement nu sur le lit, Heero resta endormi le temps des soins. Duo n'en était pas mécontent. Cela éviterait qu'ils ne reçoive une correction pour être venu le sauver, comme la dernière fois.

Finalement, il lui enfila doucement un boxer, en prenant soin de ne pas toucher au blessures. Il le recouvrit d'un drap et le regarda avec inquiètude. Comment allait-il réagir, maintenant ?

Il s'assit sur une chaise à son chevet et prit la main du jeune homme. Posa sa tête sur leur main jointe. Il s'endormit.

Il se réveilla sur une paire d'yeux cobalts le fixant interrogativement. Il se releva et s'assit sur le rebord du lit en pleurant de joie.

-Refais plus jamais ça Heero, plus jamais ! J'ai eu trop peur ! Je tiens à toi, nom d'un chien ! Je sais que je risque de le regretter mais ... je t'aime, merde !

Le japonais ne répondit rien. Duo se recula et demanda pour détourner la conversation:

-Tu as faim ? Je vais te chercher quelque chose.

L'américain sortit de la chambre et descendit dans la cuisine pour préparer un plateau qu'il remonta et posa sur les genoux du japonais.

-Voilà ! Dit Duo avec un sourire et un regard indescriptible.

Heero hocha la tête en signe de remerciement et commença à manger. Duo se rassit et regarda le jeune homme manger. Heero ne lui avait fait aucun reproche. bien qu'il ne lui en ai pas laisser le temps, aussi.

Quand il eut fini il reprit le plateau et le ramena dans la cuisine. Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre il avait un visage des plus sérieux:

-Heero, quand je t'ai parlé, tu ne m'as pas répondu ! Alors, je répète: pourquoi tu as fais la plupart de _mes_ missions? J'attends ta réponse!

Heero resta silencieux un petit moment, mais Duo était décidé à avoir une réponse et il l'aurait.

-Je ne bougerais pas d'ici tant que tu ne m'auras pas donné une réponse Heero !

-...Je...

Un silence s'installa. Heero ne répondit toujours pas. A bout de nerfs, Duo s'exclama:

-Tu te décides oui ou non ! Tu m'as fait une peur bleu, bordel ! Tu me dois bien ça !

- ... je voulais pas que tu l'as fasse ... j'ai déjà eu du mal à la faire, alors toi tu y serais jamais arrivé! Répondit Heero calmement.

-Il y a une différence entre toi et moi, Heero. C'est que _mes_ aptitudes convenaient parfaitement, pas les tiennes. Malgré ce que tu crois, je m'en serais sorti mieux que toi. Dit doucement Duo en se rapprochant du lit où il s'assit. Mais ça ne répond pas à la question: pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

...

-Tu te crois fort, mais être fort c'est reconnaître ses sentiments ! Tu es faible Heero! Dit Duo avant de sortir, peiné.

Il monta dans le grenier et grimpa sur le toit en passant par le velux. De là où il était il pouvait voir la cime des arbres ainsi que le couché de soleil. Il poussa un soupir et s'allongea sur les tuiles. Il regarda le soleil disparaître peu à peu jusqu'à ce que seul un petite ligne orangé ne reste à l'horizon.

C'était son endroit favorie dans cette maison. De là, on pouvait voir l'horizon, voir le coucher et le lever du soleil, admirer les étoiles et la lune. Ici, Duo pouvait réfléchir sans être déranger.

Il se leva et retourna à l'intérieur quand Quatre l'appela pour manger. Il descendit et s'installa à la table.

Il mangea lentement et repartit dans la chambre de Heero pour voir le jeune homme se débattre dans ses draps en gémissant.

Duo se précipita vers lui et le prit tendrement dans ses bras pour le bercer. Doucement mais sûrement, le jeune homme tremblant se calma et s'agrippa à la chemise du natté. Duo s'allongea près de lui et calla le japonais contre lui.

Duo sourit: Heero était adorable quand il dormait. Même s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Il s'endormit peu après et il fut réveillé par quelque chose de dure lui tombant dessus. Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit que rien ne lui était tombé dessus, mais que c'était lui qui était tombé sur quelque chose, plus précisément le ... sol ? Il se releva et vit Heero le regardant froidement.

-Qui t'as permis de dormir dans mon lit? Scanda-t-il

-Toi, en t'agrippant à moi hier quand tu faisais un cauchemar ! Répondit Duo. Il se releva et rajouta: Maintenant, il faut que je change tes pansements alors déshabilles-toi, s'il te plaît!

-Je peux très bien le faire seul!! répliqua Heero en fronçant encore plus les sourcils.

Duo prit une _grande_ inspiration pour garder son calme avant de dire le plus _calmement_:

-Heero, tu ne vas pas venir me faire _chier _! Tu te déshabilles, que _je_ te refasse tes pansements ou je te jure que si tu titilles Shinigami, je te défroque de force et en plus tu auras droit à une fesser déculottée ! Et crois-moi à ton âge, c'est la honte ! Alors tu te déshabilles et _maintenant_!!

Heero devint blême quand il vit la lueur meurtrière dans les yeux indigo du jeune homme natté. Légèrement intimidé il se déshabilla alors qu'il était toujours dessous les couvertures et que Duo était partit chercher de quoi le soigner.

Quand il revint, Duo trouva Heero nu sous les couvertures. Il le découvrit sans douceur, provoquant un grand courant d'air qui fit frissonner le pauvre japonais. Il refit tous les pansements dans un silence de mort.

Si la veille il avait tout fait pour ne faire aucun mal au jeune japonais, cette fois, il n'en fit rien.

Le dernier pensement mit, il ordonna à Heero de se rhabiller et de se recoucher. Ce dernier obéit. Duo étant Duo, il faut être sur qu'il ne lâche jamais l'affaire:

-Heero, pourquoi tu as fait _ma _... _mes_ missions ? Et cette fois, tu me réponds !

-...

- ... D'accord, Heero ! D'accord ! J'en ai marre, tu n'es même pas fichu de me dire que tu me considères comme un ami ! Et ne viens pas me dire le contraire, Heero, j'ai vu le dossier que tu as fait sur moi, toutes les photos que tu as ! Ne viens pas me dire que tu n'éprouves rien pour moi ! Tu mentirais !

-Puisque tu sais, pourquoi tu me demandes ? ! ? s'exclama Heero...aux bord des larmes. La révélation de Duo lui avait fait mal.

-Mais ... parce que j'ai besoin que tu me le dises, Heero ! Si ce que je dit est vrai, alors confirme le en le disant ! Dit moi ce que tu ressens pour moi ! Heero...je t'aime et tout ce que je veux c'est ton bonheur, même si tu ne m'aimes pas, ce n'est pas grave, mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu as toutes ces photos sur moi ? demanda doucement Duo en caressant la joue du jeune homme.

-... je ... je ... j'y arrive pas. Souffla Heero en appuyant sa joue contre la paume de l'américain.

-C'est pas grave, mais ... je ne me trompe pas, n'est ce pas?

-Non, tu comptes pour moi mais je n'arrive pas à le dire ! s'énerva le nippon.

-C'est pas grave, je pourrais attendre mais je voulais savoir pourquoi tu avais fait ça. Je te l'ai dit, cette mission été carrément du suicide, je sais que tu es suicidaire, mais il ne faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties non plus ! Au faite, je sais que ça na rien à voir, mais c'est pour être sûr, tu accepte de sortir avec moi ?

-Où ça?

-Hein ? ... oh ! Non, Heero, tu ne m'as pas compris ! Je voulais savoir si tu acceptais de former un couple avec moi ?

-Oh ... oui, bien sur ! répondit Heero. Un silence s'installa et Duo se rapprocha du nippon pour passer un bras autour de sa taille et le coller contre lui.

Heero se tendit et voulu se dégager de l'étreinte mais Duo le retint en passant son autre bras autour de son cou. Timidement, Heero posa d'abord une main sur la hanche. Duo caressa sa nuque et Heero posa la deuxième sur le bas du dos.

L'Américain se décolla légèrement et colla son front contre celui de l'autre garçon. Sa main vint se reposer sur la joue ambrée et leurs yeux ne se lâchèrent plus jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent pour un baiser chaste qui devint bien moins chaste quand la langue de Duo vint demander l'entrée de la bouche de Heero et que ce dernier la lui accorda. Débuta alors un baiser à la fois tendre et passionné. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent et recollèrent leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre.

-Je t'aime. murmura Duo en souriant.

Heero ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, mais la referma, seul un petit 'désolé' franchit ses lèvres.

-Ce n'est pas grave Heero, j'attendrais ! J'espère qu'un jour tu y arriveras ! Dit-il. Bon, maintenant, il faut te reposer. Tu veux que je reste avec toi?

Heero secoua la tête négativement. Duo l'embrassa une dernière fois et sortit de la chambre en lui souhaitant une bonne sieste.

Le japonais s'allongea et ouvrit la bouche, ses lèvres remuèrent mais aucun son ne sortit, mais on pouvait très bien deviner ce qu'il venait de dire: je t'aime.

Tout le reste de la matinée il s'entraîna a répéter le mot je t'aime à haute voix. Quand Duo revint le midi pour lui refaire ses pansements et lui apporter à manger il se sentait plus près que jamais à lui dire, mais quand les mots voulurent franchirent ses lèvres, rien ne sortit de sa bouche. A la place un soupir de frustration se fit entendre dans la chambre.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, mon chéri ?

-Je me suis entraîné toute la matinée, et maintenant que je veux te dire 'Je t'aime' j'y arrive pas ! s'exclama furieusement Heero.

Un sourire se forma lentement sur les lèvres de l'américain. Heero sursauta et...

-Je...je l'ai dit ? !

-Oui, en tout cas, tu m'as pas dit merde ! Répondit l'Occidental.

Heero se tourna vers Duo et avec une lueur déterminé dans le regard dit:

-Je t'aime!

Il poussa un soupir et regarda Duo timidement. Ce dernier se pencha et l'embrassa.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime...Hee-chan!

Heero sourit et passa ses bras autour du cou de Duo et demanda:

-Je peux me lever ?

-Avec une aide, oui ! Répondit Duo.

Heero glissa ses jambes hors des couvertures. Duo l'aida pour se lever et pour le conduire jusqu'en bas, où les autres étaient dans la cuisine.

-Heero, comment tu vas ? S'exclama joyeusement Quatre. Trowa se contenta d'un simple hochement de tête et Wufei d'un simple:

-Content de te revoir, Yuy!

Heero leur répondit par un hochement de tête. Duo l'assit sur une chaise et prit son déjeuné tranquille. Sous la table il s'amusait à caresser de son pied celui du jeune homme.

Quatre les observa suspicieusement avant qu'un sourire satisfait ne se dessine sur ses lèvres. Mais quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Wufei et Trowa, il fit une grimace. Ses deux là était aussi peureux l'un que l'autre concernant leurs sentiments, il est sur qu'il n'y arriveront jamais s'il ne font que se regarder de loin.

Après le déjeuné, Wufei monta dans sa chambre et Duo rejoint Trowa dans le salon.

-Tu veux un conseil pour ton beau chinois ? Demanda Duo.

Trowa le regarda de travers, méfiant.

-Déjà, commence par aller lui rapporter son livre et, ensuite, demande lui innocemment ce qu'il pense des couples homosexuels et se qu'il ferait si un homme lui disait qu'il l'aime !

Trowa écarquilla les yeux.

-Essayes au moins, après tout, tu connais le dicton, qui ne tente rien n'a rien! Et puis ne fait pas comme moi, j'ai failli perdre Heero, même s'il ne t'aime pas, dit lui. Et il sortit du salon pour monter dans la chambre du japonais qu'il avait aidé à remonter.

Trowa prit lentement le livre qui reposait sur le haut de la bibliothèque pour que Wufei ne le voit pas. Il prit une profonde inspiration et monta les marches qui conduisait à l'étage ... aux chambres ... à Wufei.

Quand il fut devant la porte, il frappa doucement et la voix du chinois lui répondit. Trowa ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière lui.

-Tu veux ?

-Heuu...je suis venu te ramener ton livre que je t'es emprunté. Murmura le français.

Il lui tendit le livre et le chinois le prit.

-Merci.

...

-Bon, je vais y aller.

Trowa se dirigea vers la porte et s'arrêta, hésitant à faire la seconde partit du plan du natté. Il se retourna et demanda en prenant son courage à deux mains:

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-Hn.

-Qu'est ce que tu penses des couples homosexuels?

-Heuu ... et bien ... je n'en pense rien de spécial, les relations sexuelles des autres ne me regarde pas !

-Et si ... un homme te disait qu'il t'aimait, tu lui dirais quoi ?

-Si un homme m'aimait ? Et bien ... je sais pas. Si je l'aime aussi, il a peut-être une chance, mais sinon, je lui dirais, gentiment, qu'il n'as aucune chance.

...

-Et si, moi ... je te disais que ... je t'aime, tu dirais quoi ? Murmura Trowa.

Wufei ne répondit rien.

-Hum ... j'aurais mieux fait de ne rien dire, je te laisse!

-Attends !

Trowa referma la porte mais ne se retourna pas.

-Ce que tu viens de me dire, c'est une blague ?

Trowa sentit une colère noire monter en lui. Il avait déjà du mal à accepter ses sentiments mais si en plus le principal intéressé lui renvoyait en plein fiole, ça allait pas le faire. Alors il se retourna et demanda:

-Pourquoi, ça te gênerais d'avoir un mec qui t'aime sous le même toit que toi ? Et bien je suis désolé, mais je ne vais pas m'exiler pour tes ...

Un doigt l'empêcha d'allez plus loin. Il regarda le chinois poser ses lèvres à la place du doigt. Une main se glissa sur sa nuque et lui fit pencher légèrement la tête pour éviter une collision nasale. Trowa ouvrit la bouche quand une langue vint caresser doucement ses lèvres. Leurs langues entamèrent alors une danse vieille comme le monde. Trowa se pencha pour que Wufei ne sois plus sur la pointe des pieds.

Il se séparèrent.

-Tu as ma réponse si tu me disais que tu m'aimes ! Répondit Wufei avec un sourire.

Trowa accorda un de ses rares sourires au chinois.

-Ca te dirait d'aller au ciné ? Demanda Trowa.

Wufei accepta avec joie et ils sortirent de la pièce. Dans celle d'à-côté la porte se referma doucement et sans bruit.

-Enfin ! Souffla Duo en retournant près du japonais qui était sur le lit.

-Trowa c'est enfin déclaré ? C'était pas trop tôt !

-Oui, mais ne les critique pas ! On a été comme eux, je te signale!

-Je ne critiquais en aucun cas ! Mais je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensemble, c'est tout ! Répliqua Heero.

Un silence s'installa.

-Tu sais quoi Heero ? Demanda Duo.

-Iie.

-Je t'aime ! Répondit Duo, comme si c'était logique.

Heero lui jeta un regard indescriptible avant de dire tendrement:

-Moi aussi je t'aime, moi aussi.

Duo lui sourit et Heero vint se blottir contre lui.

Cette histoire se termine mieux qu'elle n'avait commencée !

Fin


End file.
